Black Alice
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: First fanfic ever! Grell takes my OC to the Kuroshitsuji world as 'Alice'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi~! M-chan desu~! This is mah first fanfic evar! Sorry for a short chapter 1 but I promise I'll get more up as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way whatsoever ^^**

* * *

><p>Raindrops fell one by one as I walked down the road from the convenience store. '<em>Crap<em>,' I thought as I broke out into a sprint, shielding my precious groceries from the incoming rain. My boots squelched with every bounding step. '_Mama will be mad again..._' I quickened my pace, my breathing growing heavy. A sinking feeling came as I slowed up to the intersection, multi-colored lights flashing in the distance. I grimaced at the scene. '_Car accident_,' I thought. Suddenly, my back pocket buzzed.

Anxiously, I flipped it out, constantly wiping at the screen to read the caller ID. '_Uh-oh..._' Flickering in front of my eyes was my mother's number, my phone buzzing every now and then. I cautiously opened the phone and brought the speaker to my ear.

"H-hello?" I stammered. '_Not good,_' I thought, glancing at my watch. I was already 15 minutes late...

"Where are you?" Mom inquired. Her voice was strained and was cracking under stress. "Your father already came back from work half an hour ago. We're all worried about you!" Muffled noises came up in the background. Mom yelled something in reply. She sighed into the phone. "Don't tell me you've been looking at more manga. I'm telling you, that stuff will melt your brains!" More shuffling in the background. "Anyways, hurry home! It's getting late and it's soaking wet out there!"

I gave out an exasperated sigh. Mom was always-always!-so paranoid about these things. I'd come home from school five minutes late and she'd be calling a search party. I replied, "I got it, Mom. I'll be home in a couple minutes." I glanced at the intersection. Though my main route was blocked, I knew a million faster trails to use. 'I guess I'll take the back route.' I assured my mother everything was alright and then rushed back up the road to the last intersection. I got to the crosswalk just in time to dash across it, nearly getting hit at the very end.

Still running, I turned to the left and into a dark alley. A long time ago, the darkness would've frightened me, but this time I ran in, knowing that there was light on the other side. I blinked away the raindrops that constantly blurred my vision. As I blinked, I saw a figure in the distance, blazing red.

Puzzled, I rubbed my eyes. The figure was still there, twirling a lock of her bright red hair in her black gloved finger. Something swung by her side but I couldn't make it out. Startled, I saw that the woman was in fact not a woman but a man. And the item that hung by his side...'A chainsaw?' I jumped when he looked in my direction. His golden eyes danced and his lips curled into a grin. He chuckled. "Looks like we've got our 'Alice'," he muttered. He stepped forward.

'_Alice?_' My heart thumped in my chest as the man stepped closer and closer. But with each step, he was looking more and more familiar. He snickered. "What? Afraid? Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Never seen a real Death God before, huh?" I gasped. '_Death God? A shinigami?_' I pieced the fragments of information together.

"Y-you're-!" I exclaimed. He cackled.

"So you do know me!" He stalked up to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Time to go to Wonderland, Alice." A large chasm appeared beneath us. In an instant, Grell and I fell into the dark depths of the hole, falling until we landed in a field of lilies and honeysuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way whatsoever ^^**

* * *

><p>Something landed on the bridge of my nose making it wrinkle in ticklish delight. Blinking blindly in the bright light, I slowly sat up straight, taking in my surroundings.<p>

"Where...am I?" I inquired aloud. I heard a chuckle. The rustling of wild grasses came closer. Grell stood by my side, arms folded with a grin on his face. He glanced my way, smiling.

"Sorry for the rough drop-off, honey. I never was good at space warping." He flung his lengthy red hair in the wind in a flashy swirl. Then, turning around, he offered me his hand. Gratefully, I took it, hoisting myself up from the ground. A slight breeze blew our way and wafted the scent of the blooms scattered across the golden field.

Surprisingly, Grell wrinkled his nose in distaste. He shook his head. "Such horrid fumes these flowers shed. Awful colors, too." He stepped in front of me, spraying a fine mist about him. He breathed deeply. "Bloodblossoms..." He offered to spray me but after seeing nearby stalks of grass rot at his feet, I politely declined. Shrugging, Grell tucked the glass bottle into his coat pocket and beckoned me further.

After a certain amount of walking, Grell stopped abruptly at a jet black stone in the midst of the grass. "Take my hand," he said presenting it likewise. I took it doubtfully. Suddenly, I realized how much time had passed by. I let go of Grell's soft velvet covered hand. He looked back at me inquisitively.

I swallowed. "I-I hadn't realized how much time had passed..." I started. "I have to go." I was serious but Grell looked at me like I had said the funniest joke in the world. After the guffaws turned into laughs and laughs melted to giggles, I asked simply, "What?"

Catching his breath, Grell finally was able to speak. "Isn't it obvious? Time does not move for Alice!" His words soon trickled back into laughter.

'_I don't see what's so funny,_' I thought. '_And again with the Alice thing. What is up with that_?' Plucking up the courage, I said, "What do you mean by 'Alice'? You've been calling me that ever since I saw you in the alley." I apparently said something funny again for Grell was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

Wiping away his tears, he said, "Silly girl, you are Alice!" Seeing my confusion, Grell's face straightened. He sighed. "Well, you'll find out in a moment. As for the 21st century, you needn't worry. Like I said before, time does not move for Alice. Neither here nor there." He placed his hand back on the rock, offering his hand once more. Puzzled and unsure, I cautiously gripped it in my own.

At the last second, I asked, "But, where exactly am I?" Before Grell could even answer, there was a flash of bright light and we disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew~! This chapter is MUCH longer than the others! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way whatsoever ^^**

* * *

><p>This time, I landed on my feet. Well, sort of. I was still clutching onto Grell's coat even after I gained my balance. Slightly annoyed, I demanded, "Quit doing that!" He laughed.<p>

"I told you, I'm terrible at warping!"

"Then get better at it!" I puffed. I was acting like a spoiled brat but the truth was that my stomach was still churning. Though I landed a tad bit more "gracefully" than last time, I was at least doubly scared. I shuddered. Being engulfed in pure darkness was the worst for a nyctophobic and having it happen twice was enough to make me faint. '_No wonder I was unconscious that first time,_' I thought. Before I knew it, Grell was already halfway across the gravel walkway, practically skipping with joy.

"Oh my dear Sebas-chan!" He squealed. "Wait for me~!" Not wanting to be left behind, I scrambled after him, falling once or twice on the slick pebbles. '_Did it rain here too?_' I looked up the path to see a spectacular, if not a bit dismal, manor stretching across the horizon. I stared in amazement. '_It's just like in the manga..._' I thought. I watched as Grell clambered up to the front doors.

Just as he reached them, the door to the left flew open, crushing Grell against the wall. I gasped as a familiar red-eyed butler stepped out of the manor. "Strange," he said. "I thought I had heard an animal screeching out in agony. I was about to go silence it." Sebastian turned towards me and my heart fluttered. Those burning eyes pierced through me, running cold sensations throughout my body. I shuffled uncertainly when he said, "You must be the Alice. Come. My master is expecting you." He slid back into the house. My eyes widened. '_Master? That means-!_' I quickly ran up the drive, willing my feet not to slip on the slippery stones. Grell came from behind the door, bleeding from the nose and clutching his head in pain.

"So cruel, Sebas-chan~! After all the trouble I went through to retrieve the Alice!" He limped inside with me trailing behind him. The inside of the mansion was just as glorious as the outside, illuminated by a crystal chandelier and gleaming brass sconces on every wall. If I had been in less of a hurry I would've admired them more but Grell began "limping" faster and faster, threatening to leave me behind; lost in the monstrous house.

He soon lead me to a dim parlor room which wreaked of leftover smoke from cigars lit in the not so far past. I peered around the room. A pool table was currently in play, brightly colored orbs scattered across the soft green felt. A sudden crack echoed throughout the room as the creamy white cue balls struck a royal purple one, ricocheting it along the table. One by one, the colorful spheres rolled into the six pockets of the pool table, clacking against each other noisily. But, only those with whole, pure colors made it to the pockets and the eight ball was left untouched. The last of the solids fell with a subtle clack into the left corner, leaving only the stripes, the cue and the deadly eight-ball. A short silhouette chalked up the billiard stick in his hand as he slowly walked up towards the light, revealing his porcelain face. I held my breath.

'_Ciel Phantomhive,_' I thought. He bowed at my presence and Sebastian, who suddenly was at my side, gestured for me to do the same. I made a flustered curtsy, which felt awkward without a skirt. Ciel smiled at me. "You must be the Alice," he said, walking up to lift my hand to his lips. I blushed.  
>Ciel then nodded his head slightly at Sebastian who then smoothly took my hand in his and lead me down the hall saying, "You must have many questions but unfortunately, they must wait. Both you and the young master are exhausted from the day's occurrences." He opened a door to the right of the hallway, ushering me into the sweet smelling room. I was suddenly aware of just how tired I was and nearly collapsed on the large, soft four-poster bed. Sebastian lit a small oil lantern on the nightstand, bringing the dark room aglow in its warm light. Sebastian silently gestured to a neatly folded set of clothes on the ornately carved chestnut vanity. "I suggest you change out your attire before sleeping. You may leave your garments by the door when you are finished." He walked through the doorway closing the door behind him. For once today I was finally alone.<p>

Taking Sebastian's advice, I changed out of my stiff clothes and slipped on the warm, freshly washed-smelling nightgown. I lifted up my clothes, haphazardly folded them, and plopped them outside the door. I snuggled into the thick quilted sheets and fell into a deep sleep. Someone was calling my name.

'_Haru-chan~!_' Huh? Someone...is calling me? '_Haru-chan!_' I'm in bed at home, the morning light making my eyes squint and water. '_Was it a dream?_' I rubbed my eyes drowsily, failing to suppress a sneeze. I reached for my alarm clock. '_Six fifty-five...plenty of time._' I set down the alarm clock and kicked off the covers. I sighed. '_I was hoping it _wasn't_ a dream..._' Shaking away that night's dreams, I slipped on my pleated skirt and tied the ribbon around my neck. Clipping my hair up, I stepped into the kitchen and begin frying up some eggs. '_That's weird._' I thought. Mom was usually awake by this time, brewing up coffee and toasting thick squares of bread in the kitchen. In fact, the entire house was quiet except for the sizzle of the eggs on the hot pan. Sliding the eggs onto a plate, I peered out the window.

The streets were completely empty. Puzzled, I checked the wall clock to my left. 'It's already seven fifteen...' Suddenly, something dashed passed the window in a black blur. I looked back outside. My heart began to race. 'Something's wrong.' The front door creaked open and I heard a low growl. I stood perfectly still, my back turned towards the front entrance. The floorboards creaked under the weight of the creature with each step, coming closer and closer. When it finally stopped, I slowly turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, chapter four is here! Sorry for the delay! ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way whatsoever ^^**

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight streamed into my eyes making me blink in annoyance. When I opened them fully, I was back in the manor enveloped in soft whiteness. '<em>It was...a dream?<em>' Just as I was figuring out the dream I heard a knock at the door. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. Sebastian came in the room followed by a delicious aroma of tea and pastries.

Smiling gently, he said, "You are awake. Breakfast has just been prepared." I started to get up with embarrassment. He chuckled. "No need to rush. I have yet to wake the young master." He saw me eye the bundle of clothes in his arms. I turned away, blushing. "I came to leave these here. If they are not to your liking, please do not refrain from saying so." After placing the clothes on the vanity, he stalked out the room, closing the door behind him. I shuffled to my feet to examine the clothes.

'_It doesn't look like dress,_' I thought thankfully. Though I found them pretty, I kept a distance from dresses and skirts. The ensemble included a pure white silken blouse with a dark gray blazer adorned with dull silver buttons and decorated with thin strips of black velvet. The sleeves stopped at my elbows when I buttoned the two pieces on. The trousers were darker gray yet not quite black which stopped at my knees. Sebastian had also provided a black silver studded belt, a pair of knee socks and a pair of dark chocolate boots that enveloped my entire calf in supple leather. Lacing up the boots, I stood up and gave myself a once over in the vanity mirror.

'_Not bad,_' I thought, admiring the clothes. Then I saw my hair. It was a tangled mess atop of my head with strands standing up on end. Quickly snatching up the silver comb on the vanity I started to attack my head in an attempt to tame it back to its usual stature. After a final combing, my hair was once again long and straight, free of any tangles whatsoever. I sighed with relief. Sometimes my hair would have cowlicks here and there even after brushing it hundreds of times. '_I should really get it cut..._' I looked around the vanity for something to tie my hair up with. '_Perfect,_' I thought as I pulled out a gray velvet ribbon from a drawer. I carefully gathered my hair into a long ponytail, keeping it tight as I wrapped the ribbon around it. Tying the ribbon securely in place, I tied it into a neat bow on top of the ponytail. '_That's better._'

The door creaked open making me jump in surprise. When I turned around, a red-headed maid with thick round glasses stood timidly at the doorway. "Um...Sebastian-san asked me to escort you to the dining hall," she said, her voice cracking and squeaky. I smiled. '_Mei Lin..._' I stood up from the vanity and followed the clumsy maid into the hall. After several wrong turns and dead-ends, Mei Lin finally brought us to the dining hall where a figure clad in blue was waiting.

Ciel was spreading jam on a scone when he said, "Please sit down. You must be hungry." My stomach growled at the sight of all the food. Grateful, I sat down at the table and selected a warm buttery biscuit from a large tray. "You slept well?" Ciel bit down on the scone.

I swallowed. "Yes. Thank you for asking." I blushed as I wiped the crumbs from my mouth. He smiled and continued his breakfast. I did the same as Sebastian placed a plate of poached salmon and fragrant greens in front of me. He poured steaming tea from a silver pot into an intricately designed teacup which sent a soothing odor to my nose. I inhaled deeply. "Earl Grey?" I asked as I breathed in the citrus-y smell. Sebastian's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Indeed. I am quite surprised that you could detect such a subtle scent." I blushed slightly.

"I worked in a cafe, so I became accustomed to the different scents of teas." I sharp pang went through me. '_That's right,_' I thought. A wave of homesickness came over me, tears welling up in my eyes. Frustrated, I blinked them away. '_Today would be Saturday. I'd be getting the cafe ready by now..._' I thought of all the scents that I would be smelling, Akira-san yelling at me to get back to work, Yuki-kun-the guy I have a crush on-washing the mugs;everything that should be happening right now. I bit back the tears that were threatening to fall. Suddenly, the dining room doors flew open, shocking me out of my homesickness.  
>"Good morning, everyone!" Grell leaped flamboyantly into the dining hall. He gave a sly wink to Sebastian who in turn shuddered slightly.<br>"Must you make such noise so early in the morning?" Sebastian shut the doors. "Now that everyone is here, shall we begin, young master?" I looked at Ciel. 'Begin what?' I thought. Ciel put down the knife he was holding and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"First, I believe our 'Alice' would like to have a proper introduction." He stood up and walked to where I sat. "I am Ciel Phantomhive," he said, shaking my hand.

"I know," I said, blushing. "Actually, I already know who you all are." I pointed to everyone in the room. "Sebastian, Grell and Mei Lin. There should also be Finny, Bard and Tanaka-sa-" I immediately stopped talking as everyone's eyes turned to me. They probably didn't even know they were a manga.

I was about to take back everything I said when Grell said,"Ah, yes. In her world, we are nothing more than pictures in a storybook. It's natural that she would know all about us and our world." He glanced back at Sebastian. "Yes, just about everything." Everyone's gaze softened and the anxiety left me.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Well then. I suppose only one introduction is in order here." He gestured to me with his hand, nodding his headed slightly at me. "If you would."

Suddenly flustered, I swallowed. Glancing around the room, I said, "M-my name is Haruko Ryuusaki. Pleased to meet you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Long pale fingers caressed the image in her palm. She chuckled. "How entertaining." Chains jangled behind her as blood-red eyes glowed. "I look forward to our meeting," she said, licking her lips. "Alice."

"Now, let's get down to business." We moved from the dining hall to Ciel's study where I sat uncomfortably on a chair, fidgeting nervously. 'Business?' My stomach churned slightly. Ciel shuffled the papers scattered across his desk. As I looked closely, I saw that one of them was a newspaper. Mass Murder was written in bold letters at the top. I swallowed hard. 'C-could this be another murder case? Like with Madame Red?' Beads of sweat accumulated on my forehead.

Ciel looked up from his desk. "We were informed very recently of a murder scene here in London." He gazed at me calmly with his deep blue eye. "However, as you may already know, this was done by no human." He pulled out a sheet of paper from the pile on his desk and inspected it carefully.

I stuttered,"H-how can you tell?" Ciel looked back at me, this time with a grim look on his face.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he said, sliding a black and white photo towards me. I gasped in horror. There, drenched in blood, lay a woman with multiple puncture wounds forming into a half moon shape.  
>"Teeth..." I said aloud.<br>Ciel nodded. "We also discovered massive animal tracks at the scene." He paused for a moment. "In fact," he pondered aloud. "It's as if they were left there on purpose."

I blinked. "On purpose?"  
>"To warn us not to meddle." Ciel's face hardened as Sebastian came in with a tea trolley. Sebastian silently placed a porcelain cup and saucer onto the desk pouring tea into it from a tall elegant pot. Ciel picked up the tea and brought the steaming liquid to his lips.<p>

'Well that doesn't sound good,' I thought. Remembering some of the gruesome scenes here, I shuddered. 'Suu-chan is more suited for these things...' I thought, remembering my violence addicted friend. I chuckled. 'She loves Kuroshitsuji too.' I soft pain touched my heart at the thought, but I shook it away. 'Not now. Right now we have to focus.' I sipped my tea as I listened to Ciel.

"We have no leads to this case at all," he said grimly. "Whoever did this was extremely careful about cleaning up the scene of any vital clues." He gave the photo a one over and sighed, placing it back on the desk.

I glanced at it, something catching my eye. I picked up the photo gingerly, holding it up to the light. I frowned. Long curly letters and numbers spread across the photo, but did not spell out anything in particular. Just jumbled up nonsense. I tried to decode it somehow by scanning each character. 5-y-3 1-7-3-3-h 9-r y-3-q-4-5-w. The writing was followed by a blurry crest of a heart with a crying eye inside it, the tear hanging down from the tip of the heart. I thought about the numbers for a moment. An idea popped into my head. "Do you have a typewriter?" Sebastian strutted off, returning moments later with the item requested. I placed my fingers on the keys.

Slowly, I typed out the message. 'The Queen of Hearts.' Sebastian nodded with mild admiration and I blushed slightly. I handed Ciel the paper, avoiding direct visual contact with him. He took it, his eye flitting across the page.  
>"Of course," he muttered. "That vain old witch was playing with us." Setting the paper on his desk, he motioned to Sebastian. "I suppose we should go offer her a visit." Sebastian bowed and led me out of the room.<br>"You know who the culprit is?" I asked. My heart pattered anxiously we trekked through the hallways. Sebastian ushered into the foyer where he helped Ciel into his midnight blue coat and matching hat.

"Better than that, we know where to find her." Ciel adjusted his top hat on his head slightly. "Come along, now, we have to hurry."

The three of us walked down the gravel path to a simple but elegant horse-drawn carriage. After being hoisted inside it, I sat across from Ciel, twiddling my thumbs nervously. A few moments later, I heard a whip crack and the carriage began to move. I gazed out the window at the passing scenery, wishing that the sky weren't so cloudy. Then maybe I wouldn't have such a bad feeling about this. 


End file.
